Genta Kojima/Otros Datos
Relaciones con otros personajes *Conan Edogawa - Miembro de la liga juvenil de detectives. Cuando conoce a Haibara Genta dice que Conan es su subordinado.thumb|Genta en el Episodio #04 del anime. *Ayumi Yoshida - Miembro de la liga juvenil de detectives. Genta esta enamorado de ella. *Mitsuhiko Tsubaraya - Miembro de la liga juvenil de detectives. *Ai Haibara - Miembro de la liga juvenil de detectives. *Kogoro Mouri - A menudo va con él y los demás a algún viaje. *Ran Mouri - A menudo va con él y los demás a algún viaje. *Hiroshi Agasa - Proporciona objetos,propone acertijos,los lleva de excursión... . Episodios donde aparece Apariciones hasta la tercera temporada: 25 *[[El caso de asesinato en la montaña rusa|'Episodio #001' El caso de asesinato en la montaña rusa]] *[[El caso de la habitación cerrada|'Episodio #003' El caso de la habitación cerrada]] *[[El pez brillante|'Episodio #004' El pez brillante]] *[[La gran explosión del tren bala|'Episodio #005' La gran explosión del tren bala]] *[[El Asesinato del Día de San Valentín|'Episodio #006' El asesinato del Día de San Valentín]] *[[La amenaza del regalo mensual|'Episodio #007' La amenaza del regalo mensual]] *[[El caso del chantaje al jugador de fútbol|'Episodio #010' El caso del chantaje al jugador de fútbol]] *[[El secuestro de Ayumi|'Episodio #012' El secuestro de Ayumi]] *[[Mensaje en clave para un asesino|'Episodio #014' Mensaje en clave para un asesino]] *[[El cadáver desaparecido|'Episodio #015' El cadáver desaparecido]] *[[Secuestro en los grandes almacenes|'Episodio #017' Secuestro en los grandes almacenes]] *[[Asesinato en la casa encantada|'Episodio #020' Asesinato en la casa encantada]] *[[John, el pastor alemán|'Episodio #026' John, el pastor alemán]] *[[Supervivencia del cuerpo de detectives|'Episodio #033' Supervivencia del cuerpo de detectives]] *[[Asesinato del lunes a las siete y media|'Episodio #036' Asesinato del lunes a las siete y media]] *[[El asesinato y la flor de cactus|'Episodio #037' El asesinato y la flor de cactus]] *[[Muerte de un diplomático (2ª parte)|'Episodio #049' Muerte de un diplomático (2ª parte)]] *[[Asesinato en la biblioteca|'Episodio #050' Asesinato en la bicicleta]] *[[Asesinato en el centro comercial|'Episodio #059' Asesinato en el centro comercial]] *[[El caso del monstruo Gomera|'Episodio #063' El caso del monstruo Gomera]] *[[El asesinato del mirón|'Episodio #071' El asesinato del mirón]] *[[El caso del naufragio|'Episodio #073' El caso del naufragio]] *[[El asesinato del artista vagabundo|'Episodio #080' El asesinato del artista vagabundo]] *[[El secuestro de los cantantes famosos (1ª parte)|'Episodio #081' El secuestro de los cantantes famosos (1ª parte)]] *[[El secuestro de los cantantes famosos (2ª parte)|'Episodio #082' El secuestro de los cantantes famosos (2ª parte)]] Capítulos donde aparece Apariciones hasta el octavo volumen: 12 *[[La mansión embrujada|'Capítulo #017' La mansión embrujada]] *[[Los niños desaparecidos|'Capítulo #018' Los niños desaparecidos]] *[[La pesadilla del sótano|'Capítulo #019' La pesadilla del sótano]] *[[El enigma|'Capítulo #036' El enigma]] *[[Descifrando el acertijo|'Capítulo #037' Descifrando el acertijo]] *[[Una solución y otra solución|'Capítulo #038' Una solución y otra solución]] *[[El pez de neón|'Capítulo #039' El pez de Neón]] *[[La banda de detectives infantiles|'Capítulo #056' La banda de detectives infantiles]] *[[Los hermanos misteriosos|'Capítulo #057' Los hermanos misteriosos]] *[[El misterio del cadáver que se mueve|'Capítulo #058' El misterio del cadáver que se mueve]] *[[¡La novia de Shinichi!|'Capítulo #068' ¡La novia de Shinichi!]] *[[Vidas limitadas|'Capítulo #070' Vidas limitadas]] (Flashback) Películas donde aparece Total de apariciones: 24 *[[Detective Conan: Peligro en el rascacielos|'Película #01' Peligro en el rascacielos]]. *[[Detective Conan 2: La decimocuarta víctima|'Película #02' La decimocuarta víctima]]. *[[Detective Conan 3: El último mago del siglo|'Película #03' El último mago del siglo]]. *[[Detective Conan 4: Capturado en sus Ojos|'Película #04' Capturado en sus Ojos]]. *[[Detective Conan 5: Cuenta regresiva al cielo|'Película #05' Cuenta regresiva al cielo]]. *[[Detective Conan 6: El fantasma de Baker Street|'Película #06' El fantasma de Baker Street]]. *[[Detective Conan 7: Cruce en la antigua capital|'Película #07' Cruce en la antigua capital]]. *[[Detective Conan 8: El mago del cielo plateado|'Película #08' El mago del cielo plateado]]. *[[Detective Conan 9: Estrategia sobre las profundidades|'Película #09' Estrategia sobre las profundidades]]. *[[Detective Conan 10: El réquiem de los detectives|'Película #10' El réquiem de los detectives]]. *[[Detective Conan 11: La bandera pirata en el vasto océano|'Película #11' La bandera pirata en el vasto océano]]. *[[Detective Conan 12: La partitura del miedo|'Película #12' La partitura del miedo]]. *[[Detective Conan 13: El perseguidor negro|'Película #13' El perseguidor negro]]. *[[Detective Conan 14: El barco perdido en el cielo|'Película #14' El barco perdido en el cielo]]. *[[Detective Conan 15: 15 minutos de silencio|'Película #15' 15 minutos de silencio]]. *[[Detective Conan 16: El undécimo delantero|'Película #16' El undécimo delantero]]. *[[Detective Conan 17: El detective del mar distante|'Película #17' El detective del mar distante]]. *[[Lupin III vs Detective Conan, la película|'Película Crossover' Lupin III vs Detective Conan, la película]]. *[[Detective Conan 18: El francotirador de otra dimensión|'Película #18' El francotirador de otra dimensión]]. *[[Detective Conan 19: Los girasoles del fuego infernal|'Película #19' Los girasoles del fuego infernal]]. *[[Detective Conan 20: La pesadilla de negro puro|'Película #20' La pesadilla de negro puro]]. *[[Detective Conan 21: La carta de amor carmesí|'Película #21' La carta de amor carmesí]]. *[[Detective Conan 22: Zero el Ejecutor|'Película #22' Zero el Ejecutor]]. *[[Detective Conan 23: El Puño del Zafiro Azul|'Película #23' El Puño del Zafiro Azul]]. OVA's donde aparece Total de apariciones: 16 *[[Conan vs Kid vs Yaiba|'OVA #01' Conan vs Kid vs Yaiba]] *[[¿¡16 sospechosos!?|'OVA #02' ¿¡16 sospechosos!?]] *[[Conan, Heiji y el niño desaparecido|'OVA #03' Conan, Heiji y el niño desaparecido]] *[[¡El objetivo es Kogoro Mouri!: ¡La investigación secreta de los jóvenes detectives!|'OVA #05' ¡El objetivo es Kogoro Mouri!: ¡La investigación secreta de los jóvenes detectives!]] *[[Un desafío escrito de Agasa|'OVA #07' Un desafío escrito de Agasa]] *[[La chica detective de preparatoria, los casos de Sonoko Suzuki|'OVA #08' La chica detective de preparatoria, los casos de Sonoko Suzuki]] *[[El extraño después de 10 años|'OVA #09' El extraño después de 10 años]] *[[Kid en la Isla Trampa|'OVA #10' Kid en la Isla Trampa]] *[[Instrucciones secretas desde Londres|'OVA #11' Instrucciones secretas desde Londres]] *[[El milagro de Excalibur|'OVA #12' El milagro de Excalibur]] *[[Shinichi Kudo, el caso de la pared misteriosa y el laboratorio negro|'Magic File #02' Shinichi Kudo, el caso de la pared misteriosa y el laboratorio negro]] *[[Shinichi y Ran, recuerdos de piezas de Mahjong y Tanabata|'Magic File #03' Shinichi y Ran, recuerdos de Mahjong y Tanabata]] *[[Okonomiyaki, odisea en Osaka|'Magic File #04' Okonomiyaki, odiesa en Osaka]] *[[Capricho de souvenir de Niigata, Tokio|'Magic File #05' Capricho de souvenir de Niigata, Tokio]] *[[El plan de asesinato misterioso (Creando a Conan)|'Cortos de Gosho #07' El plan de asesinato misterioso (Creando a Conan)]] *[[¿¡Un detective necio!? Kogoro Mouri|'Conan vs Wooo #01' ¿¡Un detective necio!? Kogoro Mouri]] (Cameo comercial) Especiales donde aparece Total de apariciones: 4 *[[Una carta de desafío a Shinichi Kudo ~ Prólogo hasta el adiós ~|'Drama 1 (2006) #01' Una carta de desafío a Shinichi Kudo ~ Prólogo hasta el adiós ~]] *[[Fugitivo: Kogoro Mouri|'Especial de TV #04' Fugitivo: Kogoro Mouri]] *[[La desaparición de Conan Edogawa: Los dos peores días de la historia|'Especial de TV #05' La desaparición de Conan Edogawa: Los dos peores días de la historia]] *[[Episodio ONE: El gran detective que encogió|'Especial de TV #06' Episodio ONE: El gran detective que encogió]] Openings donde aparece Total de apariciones: 42 *[[Opening 01: Mune ga doki doki|'Opening #01' Mune ga doki doki]] *[[Opening 02: Feel your heart|'Opening #02' Feel your heart]] *[[Opening 03: Nazo|'Opening #03' Nazo]] *[[Opening 04: Unmei no roulette|'Opening #04' Unmei no roulette mawashite]] *[[Opening 05: TRUTH ~A Great Detective of Love~|'Opening #05' TRUTH ~A Great Detective of Love~]] *[[Opening 06: Girigiri chop|'Opening #06' Girigiri chop]] *[[Opening 07: Mysterious Eyes|'Opening #07' Mysterious Eyes]] *[[Opening 09: Destiny|'Opening #09' Destiny]] *[[Opening 10: Winter Bells|'Opening #10' Winter Bells]] *[[Opening 11: I Can't Stop my Love for You|'Opening #11' I Can't Stop my Love for You]] *[[Opening 12: Kaze no Lalala|'Opening #12' Kaze no Lalala]] *[[Opening 13: Kimi to Yakusoku Shita Yasashii Ano Basho Made|'Opening #13' Kimi to Yakusoku Shita Yasashii Ano Basho Made]] *[[Opening 14: Start|'Opening #14' Start]] *[[Opening 15: Hoshi no kagayaki yo|'Opening #15' Hoshi no kagayaki yo]] *[[Opening 16: Growing of my heart|'Opening #16' Growing of my heart]] *[[Opening 18: 100 mono tobira|'Opening #18' 100 mono tobira]] *[[Opening 19: Kumo ni notte|'Opening #19' Kumo ni notte]] *[[Opening 20: Namida no Yesterday|'Opening #20' Namida no Yesterday]] *[[Opening 21: Glorious Mind|'Opening #21' Glorious Mind]] *[[Opening 23: Ichibyou goto ni Love for you|'Opening #23' Ichibyou goto ni Love for you]] *[[Opening 24: Mysterious|'Opening #24' Mysterious]] *[[Opening 25: Revive|'Opening #25' Revive]] *[[Opening 26: Everlasting Luv|'Opening #26' Everlasting Luv]] *[[Opening 27: Magic|'Opening #27' Magic]] *[[Opening 28: As the dew|'Opening #28' As the dew]] *[[Opening 29: Summer Time Gone|'Opening #29' Summer Time Gone]] *[[Opening 30: Tear Drops|'Opening #30' Tear Drops]] *[[Opening 31: Don't Wanna Lie|'Opening #31' Don't Wanna Lie]] *[[Opening 32: Misty Mystery|'Opening #32' Misty Mystery]] *[[Opening 33: Miss Mystery|'Opening #33' Miss Mystery]] *[[Opening 34: Kimi no namida ni konna ni koi shiteru|'Opening #34' Kimi no namida ni konna ni koi shiteru]] *[[Opening 35: Try Again|'Opening #35' Try Again]] *[[Opening 36: Q&A|'Opening #36' Q&A]] *[[Opening 37: Butterfly Core|'Opening #37' Butterfly Core]] *[[Opening 38: Greed|'Opening #38' Greed]] *[[Opening 39: DYNAMITE|'Opening #39' DYNAMITE]] *[[Opening 40: WE GO|'Opening #40' WE GO]] *[[Opening 41: Nazo|'Opening #41' Nazo]] *[[Opening 43: Sekai wa Anata no Iro ni Naru|'Opening #43' Sekai wa Anata no Iro ni Naru]] *[[Opening 44: Ikusen no Meikyuu de Ikusen no Nazo wo Toiteu|'Opening #44' Ikusen no Meikyuu de Ikusen no Nazo wo Toite]] *[[Opening 45: Lie, Lie, Lie,|'Opening #45' Lie, Lie, Lie,]] *[[Opening 47: Countdown|'Opening #47' Countdown]] Endings donde aparece Total de apariciones: 10 *[[Ending 01: STEP BY STEP|'Ending #01' STEP BY STEP]] *[[Ending 11: Start in my life|'Ending #11' Start in my life]] *[[Ending 14: Yume Mita Ato de|'Ending #14' Yume Mita Ato de]] *[[Ending 15: Mushoku|'Ending #15' Mushoku]] *[[Ending 20: Wasurezaki|'Ending #20' Wasurezaki]] *[[Ending 25: Mō Kimi Dake o Hanashitari wa Shinai|'Ending #25' Mō Kimi Dake o Hanashitari wa Shinai]] *[[Ending 39: Pilgrim|'Ending #39' Pilgrim]] *[[Ending 43: Koi ni Koishite|'Ending #43' Koi ni Koishite]] *[[Ending 50: Unmei no Roulette Mawashite|'Ending #50' Unmei no Roulette Mawashite]] *[[Ending 52: SAWAGE☆LIFE|'Ending #52' SAWAGE☆LIFE]] Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Otros Datos